1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a sealing apparatus and a method for fabricating a display device using the sealing apparatus for sealing the display device by irradiating light onto the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting display includes a substrate, on which a pixel area and a non-pixel area are defined, and a container or a sealing substrate disposed opposite to the substrate to seal the pixel area of the substrate and coupled to the substrate by a sealant.
A pixel array including a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix form and connected to scan lines and data lines is disposed in the pixel area of the substrate. Each pixel includes an organic light emitting diode including an anode electrode, a cathode electrode and an organic thin film layer disposed between the anode and cathode electrodes. The organic thin film layer may include a hole transport layer, an organic emissive layer and an electron transport layer.
When moisture or oxygen is penetrated into the organic light emitting diode, in which an organic material is included, a failure such as a decrease in emission efficiency or change in emission color may occur in the organic light emitting diode, and the cathode electrode of the organic light emitting diode, which typically include a metal, may be oxidized or exfoliated.